casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebirth
Rebirth The Rebirth incident is a universal event that erupted shortly after the Darkseid War when Wally West returned from entrapment within the Speed Force with the news that the universe was under threat by an unknown force that possessed even more power than Darkseid and the Anti-Monitor. *The Flashpoint incident occurs. *As Barry Allen re-writes the timeline back to its previous state, Doctor Manhattan alters the timeline; taking away 10 years from the timeline's original continuity. *Barry Allen delivers a letter to Bruce Wayne from his father, Thomas Wayne; who had become Batman in the Flashpoint timeline. *The Convergence incident occurs. *Wally West is trapped within the Speed Force and is unable to break free due to his wife; Linda Park, no longer existing. *Lois Lane (New Earth), Superman (New Earth) and they're baby, Jon, arrive on Earth Prime as Darkseid attacks and the Justice League is first formed. The family adopt the surname "White" and lie low, helping out from behind the scenes. *The Darkseid War occurs. *An Oan Power Ring selects Jessica Cruz as its new wielder, replacing the Ring of Volthoom that was destroyed during the Darkseid War. *Owlman (Earth 3) meets with Metron on the moon to learn how to properly use the Mobius Chair. Becoming aware of an impending threat thanks to the chair, both Metron and Owlman are vaporized by Doctor Manhattan. *Returning to her cave on Themyscira, Grail proceeds to cradle the baby whose body Darkseid possessed, declaring she would raise her father like she was raised. *In the wake of Darkseid's death Lex Luthor, bearing new power armour, returned to Apokolips to stage a revolution. Joining Ardora, Luthor was given a Mother Box and had his armour brandished with the crest of the House of El. Rebirth Incident *Azrael (Jean Paul Valley) is attacked by an agent of The Colony. *After noting the absence of Superman (Earth Prime) after his initial encounter with Denny Swan, Batman (Bruce Wayne) muses the discovery of three Jokers running rampant (Joker (Earth Prime), Joker (New Earth), Joker (Earth 2)). Knowledge that was imparted to him during his time in the Mobius Chair during the Darkseid War. *Breaking free of the Speed Force due to a fissure in reality caused by Darkseid's death, Wally West tries to make contact with Batman. After Batman fails to recognise him, Wally is flung back into the Speed Force. *Ryan Choi is elected by Ray Palmer to rescue him from the Microverse. *Ted Kord is inspired by Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) to build various blue beetle gadgets and a ship he has dubbed "The Bug". *Damian Wayne celebrates his thirteenth birthday. *Pandora is hunted down and killed by Doctor Manhattan. *Already suffering from Kryptonite poisoning and the corruptive energies from Apokolips, Superman (Earth Prime) dies fighting Denny Swan despite Superman (New Earth), Supergirl, Batman and Wonder Woman's help. *As Superman (Earth Prime)'s body turns to ash, energy is expelled; touching both Lana Lang and Lois Lane. *Aquaman (Orin) proposes to Mera. *With Hal Jordan's instruction, Jessica Cruz begins training alongside Simon Baz as the two new Green Lanterns of Earth. *While covering the scene of Superman (Earth Prime)'s death, Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) and Black Canary (Dinah Lance) catch sight of each other and become unexplainably drawn to each other. *Linda Park attempts to gain entrance into the scene of Superman (Earth Prime)'s death but is barred from entry by the police. Unable to get the story she is fired from her reporting job with the "Super News" website. *Superman (New Earth) is approached by a man calling himself "Mr. Oz" who advices Clark that he is not who he thinks her is. *Barry Allen takes on a murder case that was similar to the death of his mother and begins experiencing visions of his life prior to Flashpoint. *After attempting to contact Johnny Thunder, Linda Park (Earth Prime) (who no longer recognized him), Captain Boomerang, Cyborg and Dick Grayson, Wally is on the verge of disintegrating into the Speed Force for good and visits Barry Allen one last time to say goodbye. However, Barry remembered his apprentice at the last second and managed to drag him from the Speed Force onto Earth Prime. *Gotham and Gotham Girl begin operating in Gotham City. *Batman discovers the Comedian (Edward Morgan Blake)'s badge amongst the wreckage left in the wake of Wally West's visit. *After explaining the world's pre-Flashpoint history to Barry, Wally West changes his Kid Flash costume into a new Flash outfit and visits the old Teen Titans team as Barry leaves to check on Batman. *Wally West manages to remind his friends of who he is and enlists them to help in fighting the unknown entity who had changed existence. *In a bid to train the city's young vigilantes to fight off The Colony, Batman (Bruce Wayne) takes Duke Thomas on as a new partner; taking him along in defeating Calendar Man (Julian Day)'s plan to destroy Gotham using spores and a weather machine. *Batman partners with Batwoman to train Orphan (Cassandra Cain), Red Robin (Timothy Drake), Clayface (Basil Karlo) and Spoiler (Stephanie Brown). *Black Canary (Dinah Lance) visits Seattle and joins Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) in disrupting a human trafficking ring of the Underground Men beneath the city. *While waiting to get the ashes of Superman (Earth Prime) to a Regeneration Matrix, Superman (New Earth) meets Lana Lang, who was in the process of removing the ashes from the Metropolis memorial to bury next to his parents' graves in Smallville. While managing to locate Superman (Earth Prime)'s Fortress of Solitude, he is unable to find the Regeneration Matrix to revive him and is forced to accept that he could not bring the hero back to life like he had done after his death from fighting Doomsday. *Feeling disturbed over the conflicting stories of her origin, Diana begins questioning who she is and uses the Lasso of Truth on herself; discovering that something has changed her history. Attempting to question the gods on Olympus, Diana is transported to an unknown location by an unknown individual. *Relocating to a farmstead in Hamilton County, Superman (New Earth) watches a live report as Lex Luthor returns to Metropolis claiming to be the new "Superman". Unwilling to let Luthor claim the Superman mantle, Superman dons a new uniform and publicly confronts him only to become confronted in turn by an escaped Doomsday. *While steering a plane to land safely in Gotham Bay, Batman is saved by Gotham and Gotham Girl. *While pursuing the Underground Men network, Oliver is attacked by Shado and betrayed by his half-sister, Emiko. Afterwards DC_Universe_Rebirth_Vol_1_1_Wraparound_Textless_Variant.jpg Rebirth17.jpg DCComicsUniverseRebirthChecklistSolicitations.png Rebirth24.png rebirthgroup.jpg Rebirth3.jpg Rebirth4.jpg Rebirth1.png Rebirth2.png Rebirth5.png Rebirth7.png Rebirth9.png Rebirth10.png Rebirth11.png Rebirth13.png Rebirth14.png Rebirth15.png Rebirth17.png Rebirth18.png Rebirth21.png Rebirth22.png Rebirth23.png Rebirth25.png Rebirth27.png Trivia *Wonder Woman and Superman's new costumes are inspired by the ones seen in the movie Batman Vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) worn by Gal Gadot and Henry Cavil respectively. Information Databank Category:Information